Fall protection harnesses are critical pieces of safety equipment that are integral to preventing accidents on a job site. Fall protection harnesses provide a reliable restraint system worn by a worker that is connected to a fixed anchor point on a supporting structure, such as a building under construction. Fall protection harnesses are designed to arrest a fall of a worker quickly and safely. However, when a fall occurs, the fall protection harness causes a worker to be suspended in the fall protection harness in a potentially dangerous predicament. If there is no ladder or scaffolding for the worker to climb back onto, the worker will remain suspended until additional rescue help can be rendered. Being suspended in the fall protection harness for an extended period of time can lead to serious injury or death. Consequently, a rapid response is crucial to the safety of the worker. Also, a fall protection harness can be damaged or compromised when a fall occurs. Such damage should be brought to the attention of the proper person or authority, and the fall protection harness should be inspected and/or retired from use.